


No Space Will Divide Us

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, BOM Keith, BoM Shiro, Galra Keith, Galra Shiro, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, subtle side shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: After three weeks of being apart because of a secret mission, Keith and Lance are reunited under deadly circumstances.





	No Space Will Divide Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsakenAngel88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/gifts).



> Ey, so this is a Christmas gift for Forsakenangel88 that I wasn't able to mail. She requested Altean Lance and Galra Keith so I delivered! I hope ya'll like it!

Two Altean movements.

That was how long it had been since prince Lance of Altea last heard from a certain Blade. Right now, the prince assisted in managing the communication lines for any messages that might come from the rebel fighters or the Blade of the Marmora who had allied with Altea . Such were efforts needed to defeat the Galra Empire.

“Lance, you need to rest.” A female voice spoke when the doors to the bridge hissed open.  Lance’s older sister, Empress Allura, the current ruler of the Altean throne, stepped in.

“Oh, hey, sister.” Lance looked up briefly, the curved blue markings underneath his eyes catching the light of the holographic screens. “I’m not tired. I just woke up, to be honest.”

“Liar.”

Lance frowned. “Oh, don’t give me that, you’re not resting enough too!”

Allura rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk on the pedestal in the middle of the room where twin pillars meant to transfer Altean energy were erected. Lance watched her power up the consoles and soon his older sister was surrounded by several floating screens that monitored secured comm lines, data, and logistics of rebel supplies. “I just woke up as well.”

“Something tells me that that is a lie.” The prince grinned at the empress and when he wagged his eyebrows teasingly at her, Allura snorted. Then, he said; “If anything, I’d say you’re tracking _his_ location.”

Allura stiffened and stared at Lance with wide ethereal blue lilac eyes. Lance’s grin widened but his sister was quick to throw it back; “Oh, and _you’re_ not, hm?”

After a moment of silence, Lance sighed. “I guess we both are.” He swiveled to face his screens once more and typed in several Altean codes to get some search programs running.

“When was the last time you heard from Keith?” Allura’s question pierced the quiet and Lance felt his heart sink deeper as if his chest was a swirling void.

“Two movements.” Lance replied, glancing over his shoulder at his sister. “And Shiro?”

Shiro and Keith, honorary Blades and bothers-in-arms, went off for a surveillance mission three movements ago in another part of the system after one of the spies reported that there was a whole moon that was made into a quintessence factory by the Empire. It will take a considerable amount of time to survey and sabotage a factory that size and the Marmora team that went off needed to lay low in order to keep their cover. It was a small team consisted of Keith, Shiro, Kolivan, and Regris.

“He made contact last night.”

“WHAT?!” Lance was immediately up on his feet and his half cape that draped over one side of his back like a shawl flared like rippling water. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You were asleep.” Allura frowned. “I didn’t want to wake you up, I’m sorry.”

“I haven’t gotten any proper sleep these past movements!” Lance planted his hands on his hips and glared at his sister. The empress held his gaze but she didn’t budge, staying true to her point. Lance shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry too, Allura.” He reached up to massage his right temple. “I just… Wh-What did Shiro say? Is Keith with him? Are they alright?”

“It was a brief message that lasted only for ten ticks but he said that they were all alive.” Relief washed over Lance; if Shiro said that then he can assume that Keith was safe as well. However, Lance wished that the Blade’s lieutenant relayed more details.

“What else did Shiro say?” Lance dropped back into his chair and leaned back with a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and measured his breathing to calm his pounding heart.

“I think we’re both in luck if timing is on our side.” Allura waved her hand and two screens appeared to her right. Lance slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up to look at his older sister with confusion in his blue eyes. Suddenly, a continuous beeping filled the room and the alarms started to blare when a marker appeared on one of Allura’s screens. “Shiro said that they’re heading back and looks like he’s right on schedule.”

The whole castleship burst into life as droids, soldiers, and other members of the Blade of Marmora that were stationed there prepared to receive the returnees. However, a new screen appeared in front of them.

“Empress!” A masked man who donned the black and violet Marmora suit filled the new monitor. Then, his mask rippled and disappeared to reveal a roguishly handsome Galra. The white tuft of his forelock peeked out from under the hem of his hood. There was a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and his yellowish eyes darted from side to side alertly as something exploded in the background. “We’re under attack, we need assistance!”

“I’m on it!” The whole bridge became bright as the giant Balmeran crystal on top of Allura burst into light. Several fighters launched from both sides of the castleship and flew towards the middle ground where the Marmora cruiser tried to outran a fleet of Galra fighters.

It was only Shiro who sent the distress signal; Lance didn’t see the rest of the crew including his beloved.

“Lance!” Allura cried after him in panic as Lance ran out of the bridge. “Where are you going?!”

“I’m going to assist!” Lance called back. “I have a bad feeling about this! I’m going to meet them halfway! I’m counting on you to wormhole us out!”

“Be careful, Lance!”

“Who do you think I am?” Lance scoffed confidently but the grin he wore didn’t reach his worried eyes. “I’m Lance, prince of Altea, second to the throne. Sharpshooter, fighter pilot, lover boy, and very popular—“

“Okay, I get it! Go!” Allura exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. “I’m counting on you!”

Without another word, Lance ran out and headed to the hangars where the Altean fighter ships were kept. He hopped into one and slammed on his helmet to connect to his flight suit. The controls in front of him lit up as the ship purred into life and Lance got out there in the middle of all the crossfire.

He didn’t waste time and fired at the Empire’s cruisers to cover for his comrades. Lance immediately established a line with the Marmora ship and Shiro’s face appeared on the screen.

“Shiro, I’ll cover you, lead them way to shake them off your tail!”

“Roger, prince!”

Lance fought the G-force when he swerved his cruiser to the right to avoid colliding with the Marmora ship and he fired at the Empire’s cruisers that came after. He pushed his ship to a steep nose dive which tricked some of the enemy to crash with some floating asteroids.

“Wooohoooo!!!!” Lance cheered when his trick worked. He beamed proudly at himself that he was able to pull that off smoothly. Keith taught him that trick and he’s sure that his lover would be proud of him…

Then, Lance remembered.

“Shiro, where’s Keith?” Lance said to the comms. “Is he with you?”

“He left with us, your highness.” Shiro replied in a hurry as he avoided several incoming cruisers from the enemy. “But when the Empire started firing at us on the way here, he broke off to lure them away.”

“WHAT?!” Lance demanded and right on time, his monitors beeped when his scanners spotted a rogue Marmora battle cruiser that flew through the exchanging lasers opposite of him. It sounded so much like Keith to be reckless for the sake of the mission and it irked Lance that his beloved didn’t think of himself sometimes. However, he did understand; it was part of the creed that the Blade of Marmora followed.

“Prince, we’ve got it from here.” Shiro spoke hurriedly and his eyes bore an expression of worry that matched Lance’s and that was how the prince knew that the Blade’s lieutenant was worried about one of his own. “Keith needs assistance.”

“I’m right ahead of you, Shiro!” Lance gritted. He pushed on the levers to fire up the boosters and he flew to where Keith’s ship was taking on heavy fire. “That idiot keeps jumping into reckless situations. He’s never going to hear the end of it from me! I kept telling him not to be brash but he never listens. I don’t know why I even bother!”

“Prince, please focus.” Shiro’s tone was crisp. There was a high whirring on his end when he fired at some assailants then said; “However, I don’t think I’d envy Keith when we get back.”

“Well, I don’t envy you, lieutenant.” Lance grinned menacingly. “My sister is at the end of her patience as well.”

Shiro groaned. It was momentary because he was immediately back to business. “We’ll clear your path back to the castle. Please get Keith.”

“You don’t need to tell me, lieutenant.” Lance took a hard swerve to avoid colliding with an asteroid and he had to take on the hard force of it but he got out of the turbulence. He maxed out the power on his lasers and fired at the Empire cruisers that came one after another.

“Keith? Keith!” Lance tapped on the comm to establish a connection. “Keith, can you hear me?!”

“Lance?!” Keith’s mask rippled to reveal his face; his skin was a purplish hue, his ears puffy and pointed, but the amethyst irises of his eyes were alert. “What are you doing out here?”

“Helping you, dumbass!”

“Get back into the ship!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Lance snapped back as he maneuvered his craft to make a beeline for Keith. “I’m a prince, dammit!”

“Well, _excuse me_ , your highness,” Gritted words amidst the gunfire and the laser explosions in the background. “get back into the castle ship before you get killed out here!”

“Not without you!” Lance retorted stubbornly. “You’re outnumbered!”

Keith didn’t argue back because he was caught between an explosion when two Galra cruisers flanked him on both sides. Lance heard alarms blare before the screen went into static when one of the wings on Keith’s ship blew up.

“Keith!” Lance pushed his own craft into the fastest it could go and his heart slammed against his ribs. He tried not to think about the worse that could happen but dread was swallowing him whole. When he reached the site, what greeted Lance made his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach; a bright explosion was just starting to die down and debris of Keith’s ship floated aimlessly. The Galra cruisers chasing the Blade had retreated after they had cleared the site of any kind of life. Lance’s comm cackled with static from its disconnected line with Keith.

“Keith…” Lance’s grip on the levers that control the ship loosened until they dropped to his lap. Tears welled from his eyes and floated inside his helmet. “…no…Keith, no…no-…NO…NO!!!”

He was shaking; Lance had lost Keith. When his comm line went live, Allura’s voice went through.

“Lance, get back to the ship!” the empress barked her command with haste. “Were outnumbered here. We’re going to wormhole out! Lance? Lance!”

Lance couldn’t find the words and the only sound that came out of him was a choked sob. That gave his sister enough clue as to what happened.  “Lance. Lance, please head back. There’s nothing more we could d-“

“Understood.” Lance’s reply was quiet but it was firm as he followed the order. Allura may be his sister, but she was also the empress and their commander. He had to follow. But then, his scanners caught something in a span of alerting beeps. When Lance zoomed in closer, he saw a figure floating along the debris. They were jumping from one metal slab to another while holding the side of their torso to stop the air from coming out of their ruptured suit. “Keith? Keith!”

“Keith’s alive?!” Allura couldn’t help the shock and excitement.

“I’m coming in to get him!” Lance was already firing up his boosters. He wasn’t going to waste any time because there were Galra cruisers that spotted them and Lance cursed in Altean. “How long can you open the portal?”

“Sixty ticks. Hurry!”               

Lance boosted through the debris and opened the hatch on the belly of his cruiser to catch Keith. There was a dull thud at the back and then, Keith was on his side.

“That was crazy! I told you to go ahead!” Keith’s words were muffled and it echoed through the mask.

“I’m not leaving you!” Lance argued back.

“The mission-!”

“YOU’RE my mission, Keith!” the words were final and spoken with hasty emotion but Lance merely glanced over his shoulder to glare at Keith before he reverted to watch where they were flying. “I won’t leave you behind, mission be dammed. I won’t sacrifice you.” Slowly, he added. “I…I won’t lose you. I don’t want to, Keith.”

That seemed to have put a stop to Keith’s argument. “You won’t lose me, Lance.”

Briefly, Lance closed his eyes at the comforting and firm touch when Keith placed a hand on his shoulder.  He desperately wanted to kiss him but now was not the time.

“Good.” Lance grinned. “Now, let’s head back together.”

“Together.” A mutual agreement.

The castleship came to view and relief washed over Lance but that was short lived when an explosion went off and the alarms started to blare.

“We’ve been hit!” Keith exclaimed. “How much further can you push this thing? I have an idea!”

“If you mean eject us into open space and hope that we make it to the castle ship before it wormholes away, you’re crazy!”

“Yeah, I know!”

Lance groaned; it really was something Keith would think of but they were desperate. If they don’t take the chance they have now, they’ll get left behind.  “Hold on!”

“On my mark,” Keith watched the back and the fire that was starting to engulf it. “Hit the eject button.”

Lance pushed the craft to its maximum limit and the moment the flames burst behind them, Keith cried out; “Now!”

Trusting Keith with his life and their survival, Lance hit the eject button and they were flung into space while the Altean craft exploded behind them. The force propelled them forward and Keith grabbed Lance by the waist, using the momentum of their weight to jump over shattered meal debris.

“Allura!” Lance cried out for his sister to open the side hatch and true enough, it did when the empress heard them. The doors slammed shut just as the Galra cruisers started to fire, shielding them. And with that, the castle ship zoomed through the wormhole in time before it disappeared.

Keith and Lance tumbled and rolled around the ship hangar with Lance tucked protectively in Keith’s embrace. When the prince realized the Blade probably used his own body to break their fall despite his injuries, he quickly sat up, panicked.

“Keith!” Lance pulled off his helmet and threw it a side. Keith was groaning on the floor beside him and the prince quickly reached for a hidden latch on the side of his mask to deactivate it. It rippled and disappeared, revealing Keith’s face and the pained expression on it. “Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?”

“You’re…heavy.” Keith wheezed out and Lance immediately sat back when he realized that he sat on Keith’s chest. Then, Keith started to chuckle; “We made it.”

“That was crazy!” Lance shook his head and gently helped Keith up to cradle him in his arms. Softly, he asked; “You’re always so reckless. Just what am I going to do with you?”

“You can remind me that I’m alive and that I’m with you.” Keith replied with a soft smile, reaching up to cup Lance’s cheek. This thumb gently brushed against the Altean marks beneath Lance’s eyes and then they started to glow with a soft neon blue light like they always did when Lance blushed.

Lance felt his heart melt with love and relief. They made it, they were alive and safe. “Don’t make me worry like that.” The prince leaned in to kiss his Blade lovingly on the lips and the heat that rushed through their kiss was a reminder of the life that still beat through their veins.

They were alive. They were okay. They still had each other.

“I love you, you reckless idiot.” Lance whispered against Keith’s lips.

“I love you too, you spoiled prince.” Keith murmured and smiled.

 


End file.
